ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toby Fox's Undertale (Disney animated film)/Transcript/9
8 - Previous - Next - 10 (Scene cuts back to the stage show where all MTT fans leaves, as Frisk looking at deactivated and batteries lost Mettaton when Alphys arrives as she turn the closed door open) ALPHYS: I... I managed to open the lock! Are you two... (realized that Mettaton is on the floor) Oh my god. Mettaton! Mettaton, are you... FRISK: (calming Alphys for her shockness) Hey it's okay Alphys, Mettaton didn't get killed. It's just the batteries as he telling me. ALPHYS: (got herself calmed) Ohh...hhh... I m-mean, h-hey, it's no problem, you know? I could build another, if you messed him up, just like I messed things up, I always mess things up, I'm... I'm garbage. I'm a screwup, I've always been a screwup, always will be a screwup. I'll never be able to impress Asgore, or Undyne, or you, or... well... Frisk, follow me that I can lead you to the elevator. (Frisk and Alphys walk together as they reached to the elevator) FRISK: Well, it was almost my time to see King Asgore. Is that true Alphys? ALPHYS: You must be… you must be… p-pretty excited about that, huh? You’ll f-f-finally, you’ll finally get to go home! And... (as Frisk open the elevator) W-wait! FRISK: What's the problem? Is something wrong? ALPHYS: (nervous) Well... I was... I was... I can’t take this anymore. (sighs) Frisk, I lied to you. I lied about a lot. FRISK: What do you mean? ALPHYS: Well, according to the history that a human soul is strong enough to cross the barrier alone. But... it's not true. It takes at least a human soul and a monster soul. If you want to go home... You’ll have to kill Asgore and take his soul. Frisk, I’m sorry. FRISK: Alphys, it's not your fault. But you're still my friend, right? ALPHYS: Ye... yeah... I... better get back to my Lab, to... I need to think. Frisk, please do be careful. FRISK: Yeah, I will. (Alphys smiles and got the tears on her eyes as she walks off, then Frisk is enter the elevator, few seconds later as the elevator door opens... Frisk is surprised) FRISK: What the... (Frisk walk slowly as this place was look like Toriel's home but everything is gray both normal and light) FRISK: It's... It's look like Toriel's home but something is different. I've better check around. (Frisk is looking around the house as she walk to the bedroom as it have two presents was a sharpest knife and a golden heart-locket as she opens that it reveals the small photo of a young boy Boss monster with his mom (Toriel) and dad (Asgore) along with a young human girl where she was shy to look behind it was a word said) FRISK: "Best Friends Forever"... this is very strange. (As Frisk keeps the sharpest knife and the heart-locket when a similar voices of the Echo Flowers is heard on her head) ECHO FLOWER (FEMALE #1): Is the human here? FRISK: Who's there? ECHO FLOWER (MALE #2): It's okay human, we do not intent to harm you. We're the Echo Flowers. FRISK: The Echo Flowers... This is what Sans told me about, you know the one that he tell me in Grillby's. ECHO FLOWER (FEMALE #2): Yes it's true, but we can tell you what happen to them... where you got the locket on your hand. FRISK: Then... what happen to them, please tell me. ECHO FLOWER (MALE #1): Well... alright. In a long time ago before the human sealed the monsters in the underground, a human girl fell into the RUINS. (Frisk is walking as the flashbacks of an young human girl wearing yellow and green one stripe shirt with brown pants is on the ground feeling injured) ECHO FLOWER (FEMALE #3, V/O): Injured by its fall, the human called out for help. UNNAMED HUMAN GIRL: Help! Please! Someone! Please... help me... (cries that she was all alone) ECHO FLOWER (MALE #1, V/O): When a young boss monster boy appears, as he said... UNNAMED BOSS MONSTER BOY: Is everyone in here? (gasped) Are you alright? Please wake up. (The human girl woken up in surprise) UNNAMED BOSS MONSTER BOY: Oh thank goodness, you are still alright... UNNAMED HUMAN GIRL: (she stays away from the monster) Ge... Get back, you monster! Please don't hurt me! Someone help! UNNAMED BOSS MONSTER BOY: Hey it's okay, please I don't want to hurt you. UNNAMED HUMAN GIRL: Who... who are you, really? UNNAMED BOSS MONSTER BOY: Oh well... (steps forwards to the light revealing himself, he was a young anthro goat wearing yellow and green striped shirt with black pants) I was a boss monster, but I don't want desire to harm humans, what's your name? (The human girl is too shy to talk, as the boss monster boy is carry her) UNNAMED HUMAN GIRL: Wh-what are you doing? UNNAMED BOSS MONSTER BOY: I'm taking you to my parents, they can help you to fixed you're injuries in no time. (The human girl is smiled and then sighs as she said) CHARA: Chara... UNNAMED BOSS MONSTER BOY: Umm? CHARA: My name is, Chara. UNNAMED BOSS MONSTER BOY: So... your name is really Chara? (Chara nodded) ASRIEL: Wow... that's... that's a nice name. My name is Asriel Dreemurr, but you can call me Asriel if you wanna. Come on I can take you to my home. (Chara and Asriel walk together as they reached to his family, then scene flashbacks of Chara with Asriel and his family living together, then cuts back to Frisk walking downstairs) ECHO FLOWER (FEMALE #2, V/O): He brought the human back to the castle. In over time, Asriel and the human became like siblings, Asgore and Toriel treated the human child as their own like a family, because Chara said to them she leave her home as her parents were died. And now the underground was full of hope, that it could be our chance to leave the underground. FRISK: Really? Wow... then did they do it? ECHO FLOWER (MALE #2, V/O): Yes... but then, many months went by... Chara became very ill. (In flashback of Chara is got herself very sick as Asriel, Toriel and Asgore is scared and upset) TORIEL: My child, please don't leave us. You're our only child who can help us and everyone. ASGORE: Chara, you have to stay determined. You are the future of humans and monsters. CHARA: Mom... Dad... I want to talk Asriel... (coughing badly) ASRIEL: What is it Chara? CHARA: I... I want to see the golden flowers patch from my town... before I'll passed away... ASRIEL: But Chara, we can't leave the underground. It was been sealed by powerful magic. CHARA: I know... but... you can... have mine. (Chara places her hand at her chest at it released a glowing red shaped like heart as they were surprised) ASRIEL: Wha-what is this thing? CHARA: Well... everyone in my town call this as... a SOUL the very culmination of our beings... It have the other colors was six of them... But... Asriel, you can have mine to take me home... ASRIEL: But... Chara... I can't. CHARA: I know you're scared Asriel... but please... do for my final favor? (Pauses for few seconds as Asriel nodded) CHARA: Okay... (she gives her SOUL to Asriel) Thank... you... very..... much..... my...... best....... friend......... (passed away) (Asriel is cried for losing his only friend and family, when Chara's SOUL is turning at Asriel into a young boy into a adult boss monster wearing black robe like Toriel's, then Asriel carry Chara's body as he promise to return at his family. He walk to the barrier as he closed his eyes to walk forward when he saw a beautiful surface that he never seen it, Asriel walk down the mountain as he found the town with the patch of golden flowers as he puts Chara down) ASRIEL: Chara... I... (got tears) I'm so sorry Chara... (he hugged Chara and cried) We can be like friends forever... but now.... I gonna miss you so much... (A scream is heard at the town, causing to scared Asriel) HUMAN #1: Everyone! There's a monster kill a child! (An human mob is begin to attack at Asriel with flame-touches, farmer forks, swords and spears) ASRIEL: No wait please, this is just misunderstanding! I didn't killed Chara! HUMAN #2: Chara? HUMAN #3: It might be the child who lost her family, and that Monster is murdered her! GET HIM AND FIGHT!!! ASRIEL: Please! I don't want to harm you all. HUMAN #4: You think you're calling us a liar?! GET THAT BEAST!!! (The human attacked at Asriel with a spear, he was frighten as he carried Chara's body and going back to the underground, when one of the human carry a long rifle aiming at Asriel) HUMAN #4: Over there! Shoot it! HUMAN #5: So long you beast! (The rifle shoot at Asriel's back, but he still keep running away from them. When he finally returned to the underground where Toriel and Asgore were waiting for their son, but Asriel is feeling weak) ASRIEL: Mom... Dad... I-I'm fine... (An small pieces of ash on Asriel as he was been scared) ASRIEL: I'm... so.... sorry..... (Asriel was passed away by turning into dust laying all around Asgore's garden when Asriel's and Chara's SOUL were broken apart and shatters around, causing Toriel and Asgore scared and shocked. Scene cuts back to Frisk as she was feeling sad about what happens as she was reaching the end of gray home leading her to the church-like corridor) ECHO FLOWER (FEMALE #1): The kingdom fell into despair. ECHO FLOWER (FEMALE #3): Asgore and Toriel had lost two children in one night. ECHO FLOWER (MALE #1): The humans had once again taken everything from us. ECHO FLOWER (MALE #2): The king decided it was time to end our suffering. ECHO FLOWER (FEMALE #1): Every human who falls down here must die. ECHO FLOWER (MALE #1): With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever. ECHO FLOWER (FEMALE #2): It's not long now. ECHO FLOWER (FEMALE #3): King ASGORE will let us go. ECHO FLOWER (FEMALE #2): King ASGORE will give us hope. ECHO FLOWER (MALE #2): King ASGORE will save us all. ECHO FLOWER (MALE #1): You should be smiling, too. ECHO FLOWER (FEMALE #3): Aren't you excited? ECHO FLOWER (FEMALE #1): Aren't you happy? ECHO FLOWER (MALE #2): You're going to be free. (The Echo Flowers were gone, so Frisk walk forwards in the corridor when she stops and saw Sans is standing there looking serious as when the church bell rang three times) SANS: So you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king of all monsters, Asgore. Together... You will determine the future of this world, that's then... Now, you will be judged for your every action and EXP you've earned... FRISK: EXP? SANS: It's an acronym, it stands for; "EX'ecution '''P'oints". A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you injured or kill at someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. It was also an acronym for; "'L'evel 'O'f 'V'iolenc'''E". A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others. (Frisk is scared and frighten about what Sans is saying, as Sans closed his eyes and sighs) SANS: i seen a lot frisk. many people is earned so much violence to kill many innocent people... (open his eyes and smiled to Frisk) but you? you never gained any. 'course, that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naive. just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. no matter the struggles or hardships you faced... you strived to do the right thing. FRISK: You're right Sans, I never hurt anyone. But I spared them, or even I ran away from them... I always give the smile. Which I never gain any LOVE, but I also gained love... Is that make sense, Sans? SANS: ahh, maybe not... now, frisk. you're about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey. your actions here... will determine the fate of the entire world. if you refused to fight him... asgore will take your soul and destroy humanity. if you kill the kind and go home... monsters will remain trapped in the underground, forever. what will you do? FRISK: (thinking) I don't know, it was seems impossible to choose important choices... But I didn't get this far by giving up, (realized about her true-self) that's was right. I have something that I had "Determination", as long when I hold on... so as long I can do what's in my heart, I believe I'll can do the right thing. SANS: alright. you may pass frisk, and we're all counting on you. (winked to Frisk) good luck. FRISK: Thank you very much for your help... (Frisk blinked when she realized Sans was gone in a blink of an eye) FRISK: ...Sans. (breathe normally to prepare herself to meet Asgore) Alright, here I go... 8 - Previous - Next - 10 Category:Transcripts